Minlia
Minlia, also know as Cannibal Doll or Blue Doll, is Creepypasta created by Minako_MSK. She's once reborn girl whose mother abandoned her against her grandmothers' wish. She's also the protagonist of Cannibal doll Page under editing. Origin Minlia was abandoned by her own mother after being reborn and awaken from death. As a baby she was given to a family that had lost their only child. Before moving to that certain family and household, her mother removed her identity/DNA and replaced it with a fake one. It would have been impossible for Minlia to find her way back to where she belongs or find out who she really was. Minlia was supposed to live up a normal and happy life with normal human beings, but instead she was faced with a tragic fate as the family, she was living with, was killed while she was getting her doll from her room. As she got back to the living room, all she could see was corpses and blood everywhere. She got into a shock and turned around to face the person who had killed them. Minlia however has no memory of the attacker as she wasn't able to think straight. She was brought to orphan home by police and stayed there for ten years. First one and half years were like she was living in a big family. Unfortunately the headmistress got badly ill and had to be sent to hospital. After the new headmistress came, she started to threaten Minlia as she was liked by younger children and seen as their older sister. As the children listened Minlia more than the headmistress, she felt strong hate towards the girl. Threatening her with no food and over working, Minlia got thinner and lose weight. It got worse when Eliza and Connor, two little proxies of the headmistress came to the orphanage home. They had the job to keep eye on her when the headmistress was absent. After years of abusing she finally escaped by first killing Eliza and hiding her body into a closet and having a fight with headmistress. She escaped and found her way to a laboratory where her real identity/DNA was sealed. Appearance At first Minlia had brown eyes that matched with her hair. Her skin was light colored. Her eyes were big and made her look innocent. She used to wear white dress and brown shoes. When she run away from the orphanage she changed her clothing into blue hoodie, black skirt, black shoes and gloves, black top and stockings. She also wore blue mask to hide her face. As a pasta Minlia has long dark blue hair that are on a bow kind hairstyle. She has forehead hair and side bangs. Her skin is grayish white. She has sharp teeth and her eyes are not innocent anymore. Her eyes makes her look kind but at the same time as the person who is the last one you see. Minlia wears lolita styled outfits to match with her doll character. But she mostly wears them when she is on a mission. Normally she wears dark blue and black dress. Her shoes are over knee, dark blue with a little heel. She wears gloves with no hand part. When wondering around the forest she has a cape. Personality Minlia is normally kind and understanding. She's haunted by her past. Before becoming the real her, she was shy and introvert. But after that she became much more of open and talk active person. She likes to talk about things that are on her mind and loves to listen others, but when it comes to her family or past, she shuts herself into her room and doesn't come out. She can become very angry and moody at the times and it's definitely not safe to speak with her. During her killing sprees she's more of murderous and loves to see people in pain. She especially likes to speak with her victims while taking their lives. Powers and Abilities = Facts * Minlia is created by MSK * She got her identity back when she was 16. * Minlia is currently 20 years old. * She's 161 cm tall. * She's not sure which one is better; fast death or slow death. * She's next on line for the throne. * She spends most of her time in her room. * She has good relationships and gets along with children. Adults are a bit of a different story. * Her favorite food is blueberry macrons. * She has best relationship with her grandmother and worst with her biological mother. * Alyssa tried to kill her twice, without success. * Minlia was born twice; first May 13 1999 (died June 1 1999) and October 13 1999. Category:Work In Progress Category:Cannibal Category:Serial Killer Category:Immortal